Lucky to be Coming Home Someday
by CahhFernanda
Summary: One- Shot. Pós season finale. James/Juliet. 'Ela não tinha nada que, normalmente, lhe atraia em mulheres. Mas tinha aqueles olhos; pelos quais ele procurava. Grandes olhos azuis.'


**A/N: Bem essa fic me tomou um certo tempo. Mas ela não ficou tão má assim. Essa é minha reação pelo que aconteceu no season finale. Não, eu ainda não superei. E acho que isso acontecesse eu iria ficar de bem com Lost... Mas eu sei que não vai, então..**

**O título vem de uma música chamada 'Lucky' do Jason Mraz e Colbie Caillat. Eu acho que combina com James & Juliet. É um linda música; quem puder baixar, baixe mesmo! **

**Reviews são sempre um boa coisa! Preciso saber o que vocês acharam! Beijoo! Obrigada por lerem minha fic =D**

__

* * *

_Lucky to be coming home again_

Juliet tomara uma decisão. Não, ela não tinha certeza se essa era a decisão certa; ou se era a pior coisa que já tinha feito na vida. Mas ela não se importava; o que já era estranho por si só. Ela estava tomando a decisão baseada em seu coração e em um pressentimento. Ela não iria para Portland. Não iria trabalhar para a Mitellos Bioscienc. Iria ficar, cuidar da sua irmã, ver seu sobrinho nascer.

Quando Dr. Alpert lhe perguntasse, amanha, sobre a proposta ela já tinha a resposta pronta: 'Não.". Dizer não nunca lhe pareceu mais certo. E mais seguro.

*****

Sawyer gostava de Los Angeles. Sentia-se bem em uma cidade cuja uma boa aparência é a principal qualidade que alguém pode ter. Uma cidade que as mulheres são inseguras (e bonitas, é claro) o suficiente para dormir com ele. E seus maridos, ricos (e meio tolos, é claro) o suficiente para engana-los e roubá-los. É, ele amava aquela cidade!

Quando o vôo 815 da Oceanic pousava ali vindo da Austrália sem maiores problemas ou turbulências, Sawyer sentiu-se aliviado e culpado. Dois sentimentos muito estranhos para ele, quase como se fossem sentidos por outra pessoas, alheia à ele. Mas eram reais. Muito reais.

Ele olhou a sua volta, enquanto as pessoas iam se levantando para deixar o avião; viu a loirinha e sua enorme barriga de grávida; o garoto que correra ao banheiro e levara com ele, as comissárias de bordo, gritando em seu encalço; a mulher que, ele pode notar, estava algemada (_Damn, ela é bonita_!); o casal de japoneses, ou chineses, ou o que quer que eles fossem; o cara gordo que entrara por último; o cara com jeito e rosto de terrorista; o homem careca, que ainda estava sentado; o cara de terno escuro, que lhe parecera um médico. Ele olhou a sua volta e procurou por mais alguém. Alguém estava faltando ali. E ele não sabia quem.

Levantou-se então e deixou o avião. O sol de LA bateu diretamente em seus olhos. A luz quase tropical era estranha. Não era como a luz que ele lembrava. No aeroporto já começou a olhar a sua volta, à procura de sua próxima vítima. Não se lembrava como as mulheres daquela cidade eram lindas.

Deixou-se ficar em Los Angeles por alguns meses. Dormindo com uma mulher nova à cada noite. Enganando algumas e roubando outras. Algumas noites, ele sonhava. Sonhava com uma mulher, cujo rosto ele não podia ver ao certo. Mas ele se lembrava de seus olhos; o quão azuis eles eram. Sempre que acordava, esperava encontra-la à seu lado; mas nunca era a dona desses olhos azuis.

E então partiu para Miami, na ensolarada Florida; procurava a luz do sol do jeito que se lembrava. Como se si dissipasse de outra maneira. Não encontrou. A luz da cidade ainda era mais clara e mais bonita do que de LA. Mas mesmo assim, não era o que procurava. As mulheres, também não tinham os olhos que procurava. Ele, alias, não sabia o porque de procurar tanto por esses olhos. Talvez eles fossem apenas parte daquele sonho. Talvez apenas imaginação. Isso não o impedia de dormir com mulheres ainda mais bonitas, mais ricas e mais tolas. Ganhou muito dinheiro ali.

Sawyer estava com um costume estranho. Acordava muito cedo, quando o sol estava apenas levantando do horizonte e andava, sem destino ou rumo. Apenas andava. As vezes, seus pés o levavam até a praia. Odiava a praia; esse era o típico lugar para famílias felizes e casais apaixonados. Lugar para tolos. E mesmo assim, ali estava ele, observando o mar. Patético.

*****

Juliet sempre amara a praia. O barulho das ondas, o balanço do mar... Tudo isso a fazia sentir-se pequena e insignificante diante da força da natureza. Isso, de alguma bizarra forma, a fazia sentir-se melhor. Seus problemas se tornavam menores e menos 'problemas'. Caminhar pela areia fofa e áspera, sentir o vento gelado e salgado, tudo trazia paz de espírito.

Sentou-se e ficou observando o mar. Aquela sensação de que perdera algo, ainda estava ali. Não sabia o que era, mas a sensação de vazio não a deixava esquecer que, sim, tinha perdido algo muito importante. Tinha aprendido a lidar com aquele sentimento; havia três anos que não se sentia completa, ou feliz por inteiro. Sentia-se as vezes fria e distante, como se aquela única sensação não a deixasse viver. Precisa encontrar aquilo que perdera; mesmo não sabendo o que era.

*****

E então, ele avistou uma figura, sentada, sozinha, na praia. Seus longos cabelos loiros, caiam sobre suas costas, formando uma cachoeira de cachos dourados. Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar, lentamente, em sua direção. Ele desceu até a praia e caminhou, também, até ela. Sem razão alguma, apenas porque alguma coisa dentro dele o mandou fazê-lo.

A figura estava andando de cabeça baixa e ele parou a distância segura, para que ela o notasse. Ela olhou para cima. Ela não tinha nada que, normalmente, lhe atraia em mulheres. Não tinha os cabelos lisos, não tinha a pele morena artificialmente, não usava grandes decotes com salto alto. Não parecia insegura; não mesmo. Mas tinha os olhos. Aqueles olhos; pelos quais ele procurava. Grandes olhos azuis. O céu ficaria embaraçado se visse seus olhos e quão azuis eles eram. O quanto de sentimento, de verdade, de amor guardavam neles. Sawyer sentiu como se pudesse ficar para sempre olhando neles, sem nunca se cansar ou querer olhar para outros olhos.

E fazendo grande esforço, olhou-a por inteiro. Ela lhe pareceu uma daquelas mulheres de séculos passados que se tornavam imortais em quadros. Tinha a pele muito branca, quase porcelana; rosados eram apenas as bochechas e boca pequena e cheia. As mãos eram leves e claras. Ela parecia ter uma áurea própria, quase como se emanasse luz; e ela flutuava sobre pés delicados. E aqueles olhos. Sim, aqueles olhos...

*****

Seu coração disparou no momento em que o viu. Não sabia porque; ele não era o tipo de homem pelo qual ela poderia sentir alguma coisa. Ele parecia ser aquele típico garoto mal, pelo qual todas as garotas se apaixonavam e acabavam com o coração partido. Mas ela nunca se apaixonara pelo garoto mal. E ela já não era mais uma garota, para sentir algo assim por homem como ele, com aquele sorriso fácil e enganador e suas malditas covinhas. Mas Juliet não tinha controle sobre seu coração, que insistia em acelerar com o olhar daquele homem. Sua mente lhe dizia uma coisa; seu coração queria outra.

A mão daquele homem tocou a sua. Ela nada disse contra isso, embora sua mente gritasse. Ele passou os dedos ásperos sobre sua palma. Olhava, muito intensamente, para dentro de seus olhos. Quase como se procurasse alguma coisa dentro deles. Ela não o conhecia, mas seu coração parecia que sim. Acelerava cada vez mais; ela sentiu como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse explodir; e ela percebeu que aquela incomoda sensação de vazio tinha desaparecido. Estranhamente, sentia-se completa de novo com aquele homem que ela não sabia nem ao menos o nome.

*****

_- Como você se chama?_

Quando as palavras deixaram sua garganta, ele se surpreendeu. Sua voz estava baixa e calma. Como se a mulher a sua frente fosse frágil ou fosse correr ao menor sinal de perigo. Suas mãos ainda estavam sobre as delas. Ele percebeu que como as dele, elas suavam. Olhou-a novamente. Queria poder sentir seu cheiro. E como se alguém lá em cima ouvisse seus desejos, o vento soprou e lhe trouxe aquilo que queria. Ela tinha um cheiro quase familiar: amoras, sândalo e água do mar. Perguntou-se como era sua voz. Imaginou-a suave, quase um sussurro. Apenas para que combinasse com seu jeito e aparência angelical.

*****

_- Juliet. _

Quando percebeu, já tinha falado. Sua mente protestava. Gritava que ele era um estranho, pelo amor de Deus! Mas em algum lugar, distante e obscuro ela o conhecia. E, com certeza, seu coração o conhecia. Isso era o bastante, por enquanto. E ela o encarou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos a qual ela poderia se perder, sem se importar. Ela ainda não sabia seu nome, mas a voz desaparecera. Mas não se importava.

*****

_- Well, Juliet, é uma grande prazer te conhecer. Me chamo James._

Não ele se chama Sawyer. Para todas as mulheres era Sawyer. Mas ela não era parecia ser qualquer mulher. Ela definitivamente não era qualquer mulher, e ele não queria que a fosse. Ah, Juliet! Até seu nome lhe parecia familiar. Não por causa da heroína que morrera por amor. Mas porque era ela. Era ela a dona daqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos absurdamente azuis...

*****

E então Juliet sabia o nome desse homem misterioso. Fazia sentido. Combinava com ele. Com seu sorriso e suas covinhas. Sua voz, rouca, grave e com aquele sotaque inconfundível, era tão conhecida, que chegava a assustá-la. E lhe fazia tão bem... Chegava a dar arrepios em sua espinha. O que seria estranho se não fosse tão maravilhoso...

*****

James não sabia como continuar a conversa. Por isso segurou a mão dela mais forte na sua. Para não deixá-la ir. Ele não queria deixá-la ir. Queria passar só mais alguns minutos, só mais algumas horas, alguns dias, olhando-a; gravando e absorvendo cada detalhe, cada curva, cada gesto e movimento de Juliet. Poderia olhar para seus olhos para sempre. Sem querer (ou poder) olhar para outros olhos.

*****

Dentro dela ocorria uma batalha épica. Sua razão contra sua emoção. Sabia que não era certo, estar parado ali, de mãos dadas com um completo (?) estranho; seu cérebro fazia questão lhe dizer isso a cada três segundos. Mas era tão bom; sentir-se completa de novo. Era tão bom olhar para ele e saber que, de alguma forma, conhecia-o. Mas, por fim, quando sua razão acabou por vencer a batalha contra sua emoção, seus pés caminharam sozinhos em uma direção oposta de onde ele estava. E ela estava partindo sem dizer nada.

*****

_- Where do ya think your going, Blondie?_

Antes que ela fosse embora por completo, ele segurou-a pelo pulso, mais forte de que intencionava. Mas não podia ver ela ir embora. Não queria perde-La. Sentiu o coração acelerado dela. E sentiu o seu próprio bater mais rápido no peito. O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Por uma mulher que conhecera a alguns minutos? Duas palavras: estranho e patético. Nesses poucos minutos, ela conseguira quebrar sua pose de homem conquistador e que nunca se apaixona. Mesmo sem perceber ou querer. Ele estava cada vez mais conquistado e encantado com ela. Estranho e muito patético.

*****

A sensação que sentiu foi estranha. Tudo era familiar: a mão áspera segurando-a fortemente, a voz e as palavras. Era quase um dejá-vu. Mas ela parou mesmo assim. Não queria ir embora. Mas ela tinha que ir. Não queria se deixar levar por um estranho. Uma estranho charmoso, sim, mas de qualquer forma um estranho.

_- Eu tenho que ir, James. Me desculpe._

*****

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. A sensação de vê-La partir assim era quase insuportável. Fazia-lhe um buraco e formava um vazio enorme em seu peito. Era doloroso e estranho. Ele simplesmente não conhecia aquela mulher, que mexera tanto com seus sentimentos. E lhe conquistara tão fácil, com aqueles olhos extremamente azuis. Com aqueles olhos que ele conhecia. Com os olhos que, agora ele tinha certeza, conhecia de algum lugar, remoto e distante.

*****

Juliet não podia deixar-se enganar. Simplesmente não podia acreditar naquilo que seu coração bobo e acelerado insistia em lhe dizer. Não, não podia acreditar que aquele homem que acabara de conhecer, já lhe fosse conhecido antes. Que, talvez, amava-o. Não, amor, simplesmente não existia. Não no mundo real, pelo menos. Amor de verdade era coisa de contos de fadas, contados à meninas inocentes, para convence-lãs de que, um dia, um príncipe encantado irá aparecer em um cavalo branco e leva-La embora. O amor do mundo real era um amor distorcido e estranho. Como sua própria mãe lhe disse, não é porque duas pessoas se amam que elas devem ficar juntas. Juliet não acreditava no amor à muito tempo. E não seria por aquele homem, com a aquela voz sedutora e seu sotaque que isso iria mudar.

*****

Ele ficou a observando partir. Olhou como seus cabelos ondulavam as suas costas, enquanto caminhava. Queria pará-La, mas sabia que não tinha o direito nem razão para isso. Eles não se conheciam, mas estranhamente ele se lembrava tão bem dela... Queria tê-la por perto, mas de alguma forma, sabia que isso não era possível. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele não pudesse tentar...

*****

_- Hey, Juliet! Por favor, espere... -_ ele veio caminhando lentamente até ela.

_- O que é? - _ela não lhe olhou, mas parou.

_- Só... Que tal um café? Só um café, é tudo que eu te peço. Um café... _

Ele falou simplesmente, olhando-a. Juliet teve a mesma sensação de dejá-vu de antes. Ela então cerrou de leve os olhos e finalmente o olhou. Era difícil resistir com ele a olhando tão intensamente.

_- Tudo bem, um café..._

Ele sorriu e voltou a caminhar com ela pela orla da praia. Gostou dessa sensação de apenas compartilhar um tempo e espaço com ela. Juliet lhe sorriu, com o nariz franzido e olhos azuis diminuídos. Era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. E sentiu-se como a muito tempo não sentia: novamente em casa.

_FIM!_


End file.
